A Boy's Dream/Plot Details
Cutscenes Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Boy's Dream Pt. 1 - Northern San d'Oria |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Ailbeche:' Good day. You are becoming quite a knight! Vilbert: Hello, Ailbeche. How fare you? Ailbeche: Why, hello, Vilbert! Ailbeche: You've returned from smiting Orcs, haven't you? Please, tell me of your adventures! Vilbert: I am sorry, Ailbeche. First I must rest, for I am weary. And who is this? You seem to be a knight, like me. Ailbeche: Yes. He went to great lengths to help me while you were away. Vilbert: Many apologies! I am Vilbert, substitute to Captain Exoroche of the Royal Knights. Allow me to express my thanks for watching over Ailbeche. Ailbeche: Vilbert is in the same division as my father. Vilbert: Since Captain Exoroche has fallen ill, I was given temporary command of his division. Ailbeche: Strange, that is... My father is well. Ailbeche: At any rate, Vilbert is a great swordsman. He last won second place at the tournament! Vilbert: Well, I attribute that to luck, nothing more. Zarnei-Hamnei: Hey! Ailbeche: Greetings, Zarnei-Hamnei. What is it? Zarnei-Hamnei: I hear you got yourself a fishing rod! Now we'll take you with us to fish for the big one! Ailbeche: Truly? I begged a thousand times, yet always the answer was no. Zarnei-Hamnei: Yeah, of course. On one condition... Ailbeche: Condition? Zarnei-Hamnei: Yeah. You have to bring a giant shell bug. Ailbeche: What? you ask the impossible! How is a child like me supposed to catch a giant shell bug? Zarnei-Hamnei: Well, duh. Just ask your dad. He's a captain of the Royal Knights, after all. Ailbeche: I don't know... Zarnei-Hamnei: Well, see you later! You'd better have it when I come back or I'm not gonna take you! Vilbert: Is the big one really that big? Ailbeche: Of course! They say he often swallows peices of treasure. We won't stop until he is ours! Ailbeche: But therein lies a secret. We'll never tell where he bites, lest others catch him first! Vilbert: Well, legends speak of a brave knight who once slew a great fish, and gained the treasure it had consumed. Ailbeche, you should ask your father for help with a giant shell bug. Ailbeche: Oh, yes. You are right. I shall ask him. Vilbert: Right. Well, I must go report to Prince Trion, then. Ailbeche, I shall see you again once I am rested. Vilbert: It was an honor to meet you, sir. Farewell. Ailbeche: Wow, someday I wish to be a knight like him! Ailbeche: Say, you are a knight, aren't you? Do you not want to catch the great fish of legend for its treasure? (Say Yes) Ailbeche: That's a fine knight! First we will need a giant shell bug to get started. I doubt my father would give one up if we asked. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Boy's Dream - Southern San d'Oria |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Exoroche:' Hmm... My own weapons are still no match for them... Ailbeche: Father! Ailbeche: Oh, Ailbeche. Did you run that errand for me? Ailbeche: Um, yes. And, I have a favor to ask you too. Exoroche: A favor? Ailbeche: Yes, I want a giant shell bug. My friends said that then they'll take me fishing. Exoroche: Ailbeche, that's not something a true friend would say. You should pick your friends more carefully. Exoroche: And I have work to do. You know that, do you not? Ailbeche: Yes, Father. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Boy's Dream Pt.2 - Northern San d'Oria |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Ailbeche:' What? This is for me? You always give me things. Are you sure you do not want to use it to go fishing yourself, sir? (Zarnei-Hamnei runs up) Zarnei-Hamnei: Hey, Ailbeche! Zarnei-Hamnei: You got a giant shell bug, right? If not, you ain't coming with me! Ailbeche: Oh, actually, no... Ailbeche: I cound not find any... Zarnei-Hamnei: What? Your old man didn't get any for you, huh? He's not really a captain, is he? Forget it, I'm not taking you anywhere! (Zarnei-Hamnei runs off) Ailbeche: It's always like this. Ailbeche: I will never get there, so let me tell you where you can fish for the big one. They say he's in Castle Oztroja. Ailbeche: If you take a renowned fisherman with you, then you should offer him something. At the very least, you should give five giant shell bugs or so. Ailbeche: But if you are to fish for him yourself, you should catch him easily, as long as you've had a little practice. After all, fishing is all about patience! Ailbeche: If you do catch the big one, watch out! They say he's one feisty fish. Your skills in swordsmanship will be a greater use than those of fishing, I gather. Ailbeche: I have uncovered all of this, yet I cannot go myself. Please, sir, catch him in my stead! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Boy's Dream - Northern San d'Oria - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Ailbeche:' What? You caught the big one? Amazing! I doubt I could have done the same. Ailbeche: Now, hurry and get it cleaned! I have heard of an expert fisherman in Selbina. You should find him and ask him! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Boy's Dream - Selbina - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Zaldon:' What, you want me to dress a big fish you caught? You make it sound huge. Well, let’s have a look! Zaldon: Goodness! This is a big one! I can’t wait to see what’s in here. Give me a moment... Zaldon: Well, well! I found some Knight’s boots inside! They’re in poor shape, but I think they’re quite a find! |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Boy's Dream - Northern San d'Oria - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Ailbeche:' Wow! Such a thing was inside its gizzard? Surely I would never have caught him, for he gave even you a run for your money. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Boy's Dream - Southern San d'Oria - Dialoge |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'Exoroche:' Why, those knight’s boots are from the Royal Knights. How came you by them? I should convey this to Prince Trion. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Boy's Dream Pt.1 - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''You get this verson if you are not Paladin when talking to Trion.'' Trion: What is it? Trion: What? Boots from the mouth of a fish? Trion: Yes, those are issued to our knights. The soles are inscribed with the name of their owner. Yes, here it is engraved: "Chusarlaud." Trion: Hmm... Fetch me Vilbert. (Perfaumand salutes and leaves) (Vilbert comes in) Vilbert: Yes, Prince Trion. Vilbert: What is your wish, my lord? Trion: I recall you were familiar with Chusarlaud before his disappearance. I asked you before, but can you remember anything new? Vilbert: No, my lord... Has aught been brought to light since last we spoke? Trion: I am afraid not, Vilbert. Thank you, that is all. Vilbert: Yes, my lord! (Vilbert leaves) Trion: Keep this a secret, but a year ago I believed Orcs were aware of the inner workings of this court. Trion: I suspected Chusarlaud was their spy, even more so after his disappearance. I never thought him dead. Trion: I seek an appropriate candidate to look into this, preferably a knight. I would have asked you if only... Oh, never mind. Trion: I thank you for delivering this. Here is your reward, a pair of gallant leggings. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !A Boy's Dream Pt.2 - Chateau d'Oraguille |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |''You get this verson if you are Paladin when talking to Trion. This also triggers Under Oath.'' Trion: What is it? Trion: What? Boots from the mouth of a fish? Trion: Yes, those are issued to our knights. The soles are inscribed with the name of their owner. Yes, here it is engraved: "Chusarlaud." Trion: Hmm... Fetch me Vilbert. (Perfaumand salutes and leaves) (Vilbert comes in) Vilbert: Yes, Prince Trion. Vilbert: What is your wish, my lord? Trion: I recall you were familiar with Chusarlaud before his disappearance. I asked you before, but can you remember anything new? Vilbert: No, my lord... Has aught been brought to light since last we spoke? Trion: I am afraid not, Vilbert. Thank you, that is all. Vilbert: Yes, my lord! (Vilbert leaves) Trion: Keep this a secret, but a year ago I believed Orcs were aware of the inner workings of this court. Trion: I suspected Chusarlaud was their spy, even more so after his disappearance. I never thought him dead. Trion: Would you hearken after his disappearance? This matter requires the objectivity of an outsider. (Say Yes) Trion: Remember, speak not a word of this to the knights! Chusarluad once dwelt in Southern San d'Oria, so there you should begin your search. Trion: Very well, report to me once you know more. Trion: I thank you for delivering this. Here is your reward, a pair of gallant leggings.